


Leading Question

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Covert Affairs
Genre: Complicated Relationships, F/M, Mild Angst, Spoilers for most recent ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2027385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt at comment-fic on lj (spoilers in summary and fic): </p><p>
  <i> Auggie,  Juggling three women, two lovers, one friend, and a job.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leading Question

Two years ago, Auggie gave Annie some advice: "Spies know how to ask a question that's actually a lot of different questions."

Today, Annie asks what would have happened if he had run into Natasha while he was dating Annie - would Annie have been tossed aside, left clueless, like Hayley.

She asks if he had ever kept something from her the way he's keeping something from Natasha.

She asks how much he loves Natasha, if Natasha had the center portion of his heart even when he and Annie were together.

She asks if he understands that everything about this situation puts Auggie at risk, that being with a fugitive and dumping the woman investigating them were both emotional, not rational choices. She asks if he understands now that she wasn't wrong when she thought he was putting his heart above good sense in Paris, that she wasn't betraying him: she was just right.

She says, "Have you told Natasha about Hayley?"

He frowns and changes the subject.


End file.
